The invention relates to the crankshaft of a motor with at least two outputs, which are braced against each other on a common section of the shaft by means of an axially directed bracing force. In this respect, the invention relates in particular to crankshafts with a belt pulley and a chain wheel as outputs, as they are used, for example, for the operation of oil pumps, camshafts, generators and suchlike uses in motor vehicles.
With configurations such as this, in particular with chain wheels driving a camshaft or similar, the relative position of the outputs on the crankshaft is crucial. On one hand this position must be determined appropriately, so that the movement of the camshaft runs adequately in phase with the movement of the rest of the motor. In particular, these settings must not change during the operation of the motor, even under the highest loading. Therefore up until now outputs such as this have been connected positively to the crankshaft.
On the other hand, there should also be the possibility of adjustments, in particular to correct the play and inaccuracies of assembly. With a positive connection between the shaft and the outputs this is only possible with major effort.
To simplify the assembly, bracing a chain wheel as well as a belt pulley against a shoulder of the shaft with a tensioning nut is already known (see FIG. 3). While a bracing of this type is sufficient to fix the outputs on the crankshaft during normal operation of the motor, torque peaks can cause the outputs to be shifted in the direction of the circumference against the crankshaft. As a result, the crankshaft and the output become out of phase, which can lead to destruction of the particular motor.
The object of the present invention is to provide a generic configuration, which maintains the assembly advantages and which at the same time ensures an adequate fixation of the output on the crankshaft.
As a solution the invention proposes a crankshaft with at least two outputs, which are braced against one another on a common shaft section by means of an essentially axial bracing force, characterized by deflection means which deflect the axially directed bracing force into a radially directed bracing force, which acts on at least one output. Alternatively, the crankshaft is characterized by a bracing element with a cone-shaped portion, which is arranged between at least one of the outputs and the corresponding recess of one of the outputs.
Through the deflection means or bracing element radial forces act on the output as well as the shaft, which results in a substantially higher bracing between those two modules. Through this, substantially higher torque can be applied, so that this configuration sufficiently attaches the two assemblies, even when torque peaks occur.
It is particularly advantageous if the bracing force acts with its radial component on one of the, outputs as well as on the crankshafts itself. Through this its fixation in direction of the circumference is further increased.
Advantageously, the bracing element or deflection means are arranged between the two outputs, so that the desired effect can be reached with only one additional module. This enables a relatively inexpensive realization of the invention.
Furthermore, the deflection means or bracing element can be connected to one of the outputs as one piece where its cone-shaped portion is fitted into a corresponding recess of the other output. Through this, an additional separate module can be omitted. The deflection means or bracing element are simply designed accordingly at the corresponding output. This contributes to a further cost reduction during production on one hand and during assembly on the other.
Furthermore, one of the outputs can contact a shaft shoulder with the side facing away from the deflection means or bracing element. This ensures an exact axial positioning of this output with respect to the crankshaft. The latter configuration is suitable in particular for chain wheels, which should be exactly positioned axially, to ensure smooth chain running. A belt pulley located next to the chain wheel, however, can slide onto the cone-shaped portion of a bracing element, because a belt pulley does not necessarily require a precise axial position. It goes without saying, that the use of such a shaft shoulder is not restricted to the assemblies described or the configuration. described above. Furthermore, said shaft shoulder can be used in many kinds of outputs.